


[Podfic] Untitled

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, crowley is also a bit of a bastard, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Crowley wants Aziraphale to play a video game. Crowley wants Aziraphale to play one video game in particular. It'll bring out a side of him that Crowley loves to see.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388273) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Untitled-by-lyricwritesprose-eoio9f)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/aecj29w9jx43mzy/GO_Untitled.mp3/file)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

 **Editor:** [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles)


End file.
